The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the handling of objects.
It is known to use a robot for the handling of objects. A robot having, for example, one gripping arm can be used for the loading and unloading and for the equipping of production apparatuses with workpieces to be processed. The robot can furthermore itself serve for assembly, such as for welding, since a robot arm can be provided with tools and can also carry out complicated manipulations. To move the robot arm in space, linear x, y and z transducers and incremental encoders are provided which are connected to a control computer. However, contamination of the transducers and incremental encoders by water or oil used in production halls and by chips which occur there can result in operational problems for the robot by which an accurate locating of the robot arm is no longer ensured.